


If Only You Could Be Mine

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is falling for someone. Unfortunately, he thinks that person is straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Could Be Mine

“Why do I put myself through such torture?” At Hunter’s declaration, Blake looks at his brother quizzically.

“What do you mean, bro?”

“Falling for straight guys. Every single time I like a guy, he’s straight. What good is gaydar if my heart is just going to ignore it?”

“Cam?”

“No, the other brooding Asian we live with.” Blake rolls his eyes. This is not a time for Hunter’s humor, especially since he thinks his brother is wrong about Cam’s sexuality.

“Hunter, did it ever occur to you that maybe Cam isn’t straight? Even if he isn’t gay, it doesn’t mean he can’t be bi.”

“But he doesn’t give off any of the signals.” Blake rolls his eyes again.

“It’s called being in the closet, Hunter. Maybe he’s afraid of how his father would react.” Blake crosses the small room and envelopes his brother in a hug. “Think about it, okay?”

“Okay,” Hunter mutters before planting a kiss on top of Blake’s head, a gesture of affection he hadn’t shown his brother in years.


End file.
